<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Если разделится царство by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409818">Если разделится царство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, драма</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, чтобы лучше соблазнять людей, Люцифер создал особый отряд демонов: тех, что будут изображать ангелов. Все ангелы, которых мы видели в сериале, — на самом деле демоны из особого отряда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Если разделится царство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сериальный канон с примесью книжного; Бог в тексте мужского рода (как и в книге), Михаил — женского; Кроули поначалу зовут Кроли; возможен ООС, местами есть смена фокала и прямое цитирование канонов.</p>
<p>Бонус: небольшая подборка иконографических ангелов с тёмными крыльями: imgbox.com/g/jzCdpFWeMq В действительности представление “ангелы — с белыми крыльями, демоны — с черными” — это современный стереотип, исторически были разные принципы изображения ангелов: и без крыльев, и с крыльями всех цветов радуги.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>…сам сатана принимает вид Ангела света, а потому не великое дело, если и служители его принимают вид служителей правды.<br/>(2-е послание к Коринфянам, 11:14-15)</i>
  </p>
</div><b>Начало</b><p>— Где пламенный меч, который Я дал тебе?</p>
<p>— Да только что тут был, Господи. Наверное, я положил его куда-то. Так скоро голову свою забуду.</p>
<p>— Ты поступил милосердно, отдав меч людям. Но ты солгал мне в лицо и потому должен понести наказание.</p>
<p>Это были последние слова, которые Азирафаэль, страж Восточных Врат, слышал от Бога. Больше тот не обращался к нему и ни о чём не спрашивал.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Падение Азирафаэль запомнил смутно. Вернее… Слишком сильно, чтобы разобрать ощущения. Это было… Это просто было. Рассказывать об этом во всех подробностях мог только Кроли, тот скатывался медленнее остальных. Азирафаэль никогда ему не завидовал.</p>
<p>Никаких демонических меток, кроме почерневших крыльев, на Азирафаэле не появилось. И он был не единственным таким. Некоторые бывшие соратники даже сохранили остатки божественного света. Словно в насмешку, свет навсегда запёкся в капли позолоты на их телах и лицах. Такие сущности особенно упорствовали в неприятии своего Падения. Они даже согласны были терпеть пытки наравне с душами грешников, уже потихоньку заполнявшими Ад, но не признать себя демонами. А поскольку смирившихся и принявших свою природу демонов было гораздо больше, итог упрямства становился очевиден.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль долго просидел в адских темницах, пока его там не заметил старый знакомый — демон Кроли. Тот шёл мимо и равнодушно скользнул по Азирафаэлю взглядом — да и правда, что интересного в подвешенной на дыбе полурасчленённой тушке? В Аду таких навалом. Потом остановился и присмотрелся.</p>
<p>— Ну здравствуй, ангел, — сказал он. — Как тебя к нам занесло? Постой… Меч, да?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль отвернулся. Кроли ещё постоял рядом. Потом ушёл.</p>
<p>А вскоре Азирафаэля сняли с дыбы, подлатали и повели к самому Люциферу. У того появилась идея, как использовать упрямцев, не желающих признать себя демонами, с большей выгодой, чем мариновать их в адских подземельях. Им предстояло снова стать ангелами. Не по-настоящему, конечно. Хотя кто знает. Будущее ведь неизвестно.</p>
<p>
  <b>Месопотамия, 3004-й год до рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Двери ковчега уже закрылись. Первые капли дождя, который ознаменовывал начало Большого Потопа, были холодными и неприятными. Кроли скривился. Он с радостью напросился бы под крыло к ангелу, как когда-то в Эдемском саду, но сейчас они стояли не на высокой стене, а посреди равнины, которую очень быстро зальёт водой. Да и крылья уже не те, что были.</p>
<p>— На самом деле ты ведь не знаешь, почему это происходит, да? — спросил Кроли.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Могу только догадываться.</p>
<p>— А что затопит не всю Землю?</p>
<p>— Прости, но со мной такое не обсуждают. Я ведь…</p>
<p>«…ненастоящий ангел» повисло между ними непроизнесённым.</p>
<p>— Пойдем вниз? — предложил Кроли.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль испуганно посмотрел на него и отступил назад.</p>
<p>Кроли и сам старался бывать в Аду как можно реже, но сейчас Земля грозила стать огромной водяной могилой, и он не хотел за этим наблюдать. В Аду тоже будет беспокойно, конечно, но хоть дети туда не попадут.</p>
<p>Кроли оглянулся на Азирафаэля. Тот стоял среди толпы обречённых людей, выделяясь белоснежными волосами и светлой одеждой. Настоящий ангел. Если не знать…</p>
<p>Кроли покачал головой и отправился в Ад. Уж ему-то там самое место.</p>
<p>
  <b>Сигор, 1700-й год до Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Кроли заметил Сандальфона издалека — вернее, нарочно его искал. Тот стоял в стороне от толпы, обсуждавшей последние новости. Выглядел он весьма надменно.</p>
<p>— Я слышал, вы славно поработали в Содоме и Гоморре? — начал Кроли, решив обойтись без приветствия.</p>
<p>— Слухи правдивы, — ответил Сандальфон.</p>
<p>— Вы сожгли эти города? А это дело не для таких, как я?</p>
<p>— Мы не жгли никого. Мы научили людей… любить.</p>
<p>Заминка была небольшой, но не осталась незамеченной.</p>
<p>— То, чего не следует? — понимающе кивнул Кроли. — Чужое? Запрещенное?</p>
<p>Кроли мог оценить тонкость работы. Раньше он думал, что из всего Ада воображение осталось только у него. Остальных как пнёшь, так они и полетят. Даже Люцифером можно было манипулировать — страшно, конечно, но что поделать. А особый отряд внушал некоторые надежды. </p>
<p>— Когда мы закончили, с неба пролились огонь и сера, — продолжил Сандальфон.</p>
<p>— Вот как? Уверен, что не из-под земли?</p>
<p>— Уверен!</p>
<p>Сандальфон прямо-таки излучал самодовольство. Он улыбался, поблескивая золочёными зубами. Повод для гордости у него действительно был. Заставить Небеса действовать настолько открыто — такое удавалось немногим демонам.</p>
<p>— Ты видел там настоящих ангелов? — спросил Кроли отчасти из любопытства, отчасти из желания подколоть Сандальфона.</p>
<p>Тот вдруг перестал улыбаться и кинулся вперед, прижал Кроли к стене и зашипел ему в лицо, брызгая слюной:</p>
<p>— Мы — настоящие! Ясно тебе, ты… ползучая тварь! Мы испытываем и проверяем, и Небеса поддерживают нас! Ад не сломил нас! Ты понял? Понял?!</p>
<p>— Да-да, — Кроли стиснул руки Сандальфона, заставив разжать пальцы. Тот вырвался и брезгливо отряхнулся.</p>
<p>— А как там твой напарник?</p>
<p>— Не лезь к нам! — злобно бросил Сандальфон.</p>
<p>И ушёл.</p>
<p>Кроли обеспокоенно посмотрел ему вслед. Собственно, этот разговор он начал только из-за Азирафаэля. Кроли было любопытно, как давний знакомый поживает, тот давно не попадался на глаза. А на миссию в Содом и Гоморру Азирафаэль отправлялся, это Кроли знал точно. Хотел вот выведать у Сандальфона подробности, но тот, похоже, с головой дружить перестал. А что, если и Азирафаэль… Да нет, тот крепче. «Настоящий ангел», — подумал Кроли с неожиданной нежностью и сам себя одёрнул. Этого ещё не хватало.</p>
<p>
  <b>Голгофа, 33-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Пришёл посмеяться над беднягой?</p>
<p>В чём состояла теперешняя миссия Азирафаэля, Кроли не знал. Но что-то же тот забыл на Голгофе — значит, был причастен. Или нет? О причинах собственного явления сюда Кроли предпочитал не задумываться.</p>
<p>— Я? Посмеяться?</p>
<p>Реакция у Азирафаэля была очень естественной, но Кроли было не так-то просто сбить с толку.</p>
<p>— Ну это же вы его туда повесили?</p>
<p>— Со мной… не советуются по таким важным вопросам, Кроли, — ответил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>«И о ком ты сейчас? Кто не советуется? Люцифер? Бог? Твоё теперешнее руководство?» — подумал Кроли, но произносить не стал. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Азирафаэля стала мучить совесть и он опять взбунтовался. В Аду сомнения не любят ещё больше, чем на Небесах.</p>
<p>— Я сменил имя, — сказал он вслух. — Кроули.</p>
<p>Безопасная тема позволяла отвлечь Азирафаэля — и заодно прояснить один вопрос. Не то чтобы Кроли (Кроули!) сомневался в ответе. Просто… Хотел ещё раз убедиться. Удовольствие, сравнимое с расчёсыванием корки на поджившей ране. Итак, ни один демон вслух не назвал бы Иисуса Богом. Азирафаэль тоже не мог. Значит, статус его не поменялся.</p>
<p>
  <b>Рим, 41-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Всё ещё демон?</p>
<p>— А кем мне быть? — мрачно ответил Кроули.</p>
<p>Его давнишняя идея, подкинутая Люциферу, уже не поддавалась ни контролю, ни даже осмыслению. Большая часть Ада уже считала особый отряд настоящими ангелами. И сами пресвятые демоны так, разумеется, считали. В большинстве своём. «Дьявольски удачное вышло искушение, — подумал Кроули. — Гордился бы собой, но у меня и без гордыни грехов хватает. А Люцифер всё ещё может удивлять. Что у него на уме, даже я теперь не представляю».</p>
<p>Судя по оговоркам, Азирафаэль о своей истинной природе пока не забывал. «Позволь искусить тебя», надо же. Но он казался счастливым — и, за неимением других утешений, Кроули мог радоваться тому, что всё-таки облегчил участь странного ангела, отдавшего огненный меч людям.</p>
<p>«Совсем раскисаю», — подумал Кроули, но улыбающийся Азирафаэль был слишком приятным зрелищем, чтобы ради него не задвинуть все проблемы куда подальше.</p>
<p>— Устрицы, значит? — переспросил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Не отказывайся, пожалуйста!</p>
<p>«Я ждал, что откажешься ты. Идея казалась глупой, но я должен был попытаться. Думал, откажется хоть кто-то из вас, из тех, кто не сдавался. Что же он сделал с вами? Что с вами сделал я? Или вас ни о чём не спрашивали?»</p>
<p>Похоже, это было персональное проклятие Кроули — память.</p>
<p>
  <b>Рим, 301-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Михаил пришла с проверкой прямо в катакомбы и осталась очень недовольна.</p>
<p>— Азирафаэль, до этого времени последователи Назарянина должны были исчезнуть, а ты чем занят? Зачем ты помогаешь им скрываться?</p>
<p>— Но они не делают ничего дурного! Им и так достаётся много испытаний. Тут где-то ходит демон Кроули — помните его? Он делает достаточно для их страданий. Наша задача…</p>
<p>— Твоя задача была совершенно ясна. Ты не справился.</p>
<p>— Послушайте, но если христиане не правы…</p>
<p>— Они так себя называют?</p>
<p>— Да. Так вот, послушайте. Если они не правы, то их учение скоро исчезнет. Но если правы…</p>
<p>— Ты помогаешь ереси распространиться по Земле, — задумчиво сказала Михаил.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль потупился. В таком контексте он к вопросу не подходил.</p>
<p>— Это может быть хорошим испытание для людей, — решила Михаил. — Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Подождём немного, и, если ты окажешься прав, мы присоединимся. Хорошо. Только скажи на милость, — Михаил отвернулась и яростно ткнула пальцем в стену, — если это я, преградившая путь Валааму, то почему меня нарисовали с бородой?!</p>
<p>— Но…</p>
<p>— Проследи, чтобы такого больше не было!</p>
<p>Азирафаэль был уверен, что Валааму являлась не эта Михаил. Но ей виднее.</p>
<p>Изображение бородатого ангела из римских катакомб осталось едва ли не единственным таковым в истории.</p>
<p><i>Примечание: <br/>Бородатый ангел Михаил:</i> <br/>https://images2.imgbox.com/a9/d6/vZe4Bps0_o.jpg</p>
<p>Королевство Уэссекс, 537-й год от Рождества Христова</p>
<p>Кроули в чёрных доспехах шёл через туман и чувствовал себя под стать грязному пейзажу. Зверски хотелось уже убить кого-нибудь. А ведь обычно Кроули предпочитал действовать тоньше: слухи распространять, мысли подкидывать и всё в таком духе.</p>
<p>Совсем недавно Кроули вернулся из глубин Ада, где его за эффективную службу наградили аудиенцией самого Люцифера. Общение с бывшим кумиром всегда действовало угнетающе: Кроули откровенно боялся его, немного презирал и очень сильно ненавидел, старался скрыть свои мысли, но не был уверен, что Люцифер не может его читать как развёрнутый свиток. Кроули предпочёл бы избежать такой чести, но кто бы его спрашивал?</p>
<p>Люцифер принял облик, очень похожий на его вид до Падения: изящная фигура, худощавое лицо с острыми скулами. Внимательные голубые глаза, очень холодные. А крыльев не было видно. Когда Кроули переступил порог тронного зала, Люцифер жестом подозвал его ближе. Сам он не сидел на троне, а стоял у подножия, будто демонстрировал своему слуге особое расположение. Кроули поклонился.</p>
<p> — Ты должен знать, Кроули, я очень ценю тебя, — начал Люцифер.</p>
<p>— Благодарю, владыка.</p>
<p>— Слышал, тебя даже путают со мной в людских легендах. Считают, будто Эдемский Змий — это был не ты, а я.</p>
<p>Кроули ещё раз поклонился, внутренне холодея: слова Люцифера вполне могли быть угрозой.</p>
<p>— А особый отряд! Твоя придумка была удивительной.</p>
<p>— Я очень рад, владыка.</p>
<p>— Конечно, не все они справляются со своими обязанностями, некоторые слишком… ангелы.</p>
<p>Последнее слово Люцифер будто выплюнул.</p>
<p>— Ты понимаешь, о чём я, Кроули? </p>
<p>— Да, понимаю. Они должны сеять соблазны.</p>
<p>— Верно, Кроули! И большинство делает это прекрасно. Они мешают ложь и истину, придумывают оправдания для всех пороков, называют слабостью добродетель. И люди поддаются. Всем хочется оправданий. А наши воины уверены, что отделяют зёрна от плевел. Выдёргивают сорняки. Ведь это так и есть, Кроули. Ты согласен?</p>
<p>— Я…</p>
<p>— Но бывают негодные, которые тратят подаренную мной силу на чудеса, а прибыли приносят слишком мало.</p>
<p>Кроули терпеливо ждал продолжения.</p>
<p>— О, твоей вины в этом нет, не беспокойся. Ты — лучший, так и знай.</p>
<p>Или худший, это как посмотреть, суть не менялась. В этом-то Кроули не сомневался. Увы, гордыня среди его грехов была, как бы он это ни отрицал. Но Люцифер ничего и никогда не говорил просто так. Значит, всё-таки считал, что это Кроули должен принять меры? Но почему, если Кроули раньше не занимался делами особого отряда?</p>
<p>— Ты получишь награду, Кроули. Отныне ты имеешь право творить чудеса в неограниченном количестве. А негодных, если не исправятся, я должен буду уничтожить. Но дам им ещё немного времени, я ведь не…</p>
<p>Люцифер выразительно взглянул наверх.</p>
<p>— Я способен дать второй шанс. Знай это, Кроули.</p>
<p>На этом аудиенция закончилась. Кроули ещё долго стоял посреди адского коридора. Много думал. Потом отправился в архив изучать отчёты особого отряда и почти не сомневался, что эти отчёты ему покажут. Люцифер дал понять, что ожидает от Кроули каких-то действий — значит, ожидания нужно было оправдать. В любом случае не вмешиваться Кроули уже не мог — и так по уши увяз. Как в болото.</p>
<p>Доступ ему предоставили. Кроули заработал себе неприязнь к чтению как к таковому, зато узнал, что больше всех отчётность портил Азирафаэль. Разумеется. Последним его крупным успехом были приснопамятные Содом и Гоморра, но ушёл Азирафаэль ещё до появления там истинных ангелов, а значит, огонь и сера — это уже без него. Глупый ангел, видимо, искренне верил в прекрасие любви во всех проявлениях и формах и внушал это людям — но начисто не понимал концепцию похоти, как и не осознавал связи её с насилием. Его успех на адском поприще был почти случайным, но настолько тесно связанным с неизжитой ангельской природой, что, как ни странно, являлся закономерным. Со всем этим можно было работать. Знать бы ещё, как именно…</p>
<p>Тут Кроули пришлось вернуться из воспоминаний в реальность. Его мысли прервало появление лёгкого на помине Азирафаэля в образе светлого рыцаря.</p>
<p>Кроули не надеялся, что к нему прислушаются — к тому же говорить напрямую по разным причинам не мог. Но мысль о некоем сотрудничестве, которое позволило бы Кроули почти легально работать за двоих, с тех пор не покидала его.</p>
<p>По иронии, уговаривать Азирафаэля пришлось, напирая на его истинную и свою мнимую леность. Обнаружился за Азирафелем такой грех. Не удивительно, он ведь всё-таки…</p>
<p>А вот об этом думать не хотелось.</p>
<p>
  <b>1020-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Их соглашение было заключено в мелкой деревушке, местонахождение которой Кроули не запомнил. Он очень старался, чтобы для Азирафаэля всё это тоже не стало чем-то примечательным. Ни место, ни само событие. Так, небольшая деловая договорённость ради удобства и экономии времени.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль после изрядного количества вина и еды расслабился настолько, что рассказал немного о работе своего отряда.</p>
<p>— Вся суть, — сказал он, — в том, что каждый человек может быть плохим или хорошим по собственному выбору. В то время как нам предначертан определенный путь. Люди не смогли бы стать поистине святыми, не будь у них возможности стать совершенными чудовищами.</p>
<p>Вот эту-то возможность отряд им и предоставлял.</p>
<p>Не было монстров страшнее, чем люди, уверенные, что богоизбранность равна безнаказанности. Это работало даже эффективнее, чем внушения о всеоправдывающей любви или о праве силы. И главной мишенью становилась церковь как система. Особый отряд, уверовавший, что они — истинные ангелы, проникал в самые основания и соблазнял даже потенциальных святых. Эти демоны не боялись святой воды и освященной земли. «И бесы веруют» — так говорилось в самой Библии. И это работало. В конце концов, земля — лишь прах. Кроули тоже мог ходить по святой земле, он пробовал. Ноги изрядно жгло, но было терпимо. Впрочем, на испытание святой водой его веры не хватило.</p>
<p>
  <b>Авиньон, 1378-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>В католической церкви образовалось сразу несколько пап, каждый из которых клеймил других еретиками и антихристами. К этому давно всё шло, церковь забыла свое предназначение и очаровательно путала грешное с праведным. Неудивительно, что в такой среде обязано было родиться и вырасти нечто страшное. Например, истинный Антихрист. Или даже несколько? Никто ведь не знал, как именно Антихрист явится в мир. Люцифер разве что. Ну и… Автор Великого Замысла. Но Бог молчал, да и Люцифер не спешил делиться планами.</p>
<p>Весь четырнадцатый век Кроули трясся, ожидая, что вот-вот начнётся. Нечто. Предсказанное. Кровавые реки и моря, кровавая луна и свернувшееся, будто свиток, небо. И так далее, всё по плану и Замыслу.</p>
<p>Разумеется, во всём виноваты были сами люди. Это их желания и их выбор. Но…</p>
<p>Каждому из самозванцев некие ангелы нашептывали, что именно он — настоящий папа и истинный преемник апостола Петра. Нашептывали они и многое другое. Их слушали — и очень часто верили.</p>
<p>
  <b>Новгород, 1399-й год</b>
</p>
<p>«Если я не горю желанием общаться с собратьями, это же не делает меня...» Додумать мысль Азирафаэль не успел — его окликнул Гавриил. Он шёл навстречу и нёс в руках большую деревянную икону.</p>
<p>— О, Азирафаэль! Смотри, как тебе?</p>
<p>— Портрет? Очень красиво! — искренне похвалил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Это подарок для Михаил. Похожа?</p>
<p>Михаил на портрете была одновременно мягкой и величественной. Она давно носила тело, похожее на женское — и мастер отлично передал эту особенность облика. Изображение получилось даже лучше, чем сама Михаил выглядела в жизни — но об этом вслух точно говорить не следовало.</p>
<p>— Очень похожа!</p>
<p>— Она давно хотела, — сказал Гавриил. — Увидела мой портрет и потребовала такой же. А я разве помню, какой там смертный меня нарисовал? Пришлось искать. Но, наконец, нашёл. Не знаю, тот ли это самый, уже лет сто прошло. Люди столько живут? Или нет? Да и, кажется, жил он где-то не тут. Но не важно. Главное, рисует почти так же. Я передал ему мысленный образ, и он исполнил в лучшем виде.</p>
<p>Гавриил с гордостью кивнул на портрет, будто лично его создал.</p>
<p>— Мой был красивее, — решил он. — Только Михаил не говори. Ещё обидится. Ох уж эти женщины!</p>
<p>— Но ведь у нас нет пола, — заметил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Зато есть форма, — Гавриил осмотрел себя, повёл широкими плечами. — Форма важна для содержания. Тебе ли не знать?</p>
<p>Азирафелю захотелось втянуть живот, но он сдержал порыв и просто ответил:</p>
<p>— Люди не считают слишком тощих собратьев красивыми. Мне нужно отвечать стандартам.</p>
<p>— Да брось, тебя волнует мнение людей? </p>
<p>Азирафаэль опустил голову и упёрся взглядом в портрет.</p>
<p>— А с каких пор мы не прячем крылья? — спросил он, чтобы сменить тему. — Людей не смущает…</p>
<p>— Что? — удивился Гавриил и снова развернул портер к себе.</p>
<p>Михаил на нём была чудо как хороша. С пышными волосами, собранными в аккуратную причёску, с тёмными крыльями. Всё так, как Гавриил заказывал иконописцу.</p>
<p>— Людей не удивляет цвет? — робко спросил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— А, ты о том, что крылья ангелов должны быть белыми? Так это старые людские предрассудки. Главное — суть, так ведь? Даже люди уже это поняли.</p>
<p>— Просто у демонов тоже…</p>
<p>— Вот-вот! — подхватил Гавриил. — Они тоже были ангелами! Мы одинаковые внешне, но отличаемся по сути. Понимаешь?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль задумался. На свои собственные крылья он смотрел давно, даже забыл уже, какого они цвета. Но зато помнил, что когда-то всем им, бойцам, выполнявшим миссии на Земле, было велено не являться людям в крылатом облике, дабы не смущать слабые людские умы. Приказ этот Азирафаэль тщательно выполнял — но, кажется, нежелание видеться с собратьями дольше необходимого сыграло с ним злую шутку и правила давно поменялись, а он и не заметил.</p>
<p>— Но вы же только что сказали, что форма важна.</p>
<p>Гавриил нахмурил брови.</p>
<p>— Не забивай себе голову, — сказал он.</p>
<p>И Азирафаэль послушался совета. Впрочем, проявлять крылья он не стал — поскольку прямого приказа, отменяющего предыдущий, лично не получал. К тому же Азирафаэль считал, что содержание всё-таки важнее формы.</p>
<p><i>Примечание: <br/>Гавриил (13-й — 14-й век, Кипр):</i><br/>https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/55/6HMdiaN3_o.jpg<br/><i>Михаил (конец 14-го века, Новгород):</i> <br/>https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/61/duDeJ7h4_o.jpg</p>
<p>
  <b>Испания, 1478-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Кроули не просыхал уже три дня и был намерен напиваться ещё столько же времени, если не больше.</p>
<p>А ведь всё можно было предугадать. Прошедшим адское горнило ангелам как никому другому была близка идея очищения через немыслимые страдания. А уж на что способны люди под их влиянием — на такое даже у Кроули фантазии не хватало.</p>
<p>Это всё люди. Только люди. Это же у них свободная воля. Право выбора, так? Ни ангелы, ни демоны, ни сам Люцифер не подтолкнули бы их ни на что, чего бы они сами не желали. Так ведь и в Эдемском саду было. И без Змия бы всё прекрасно обошлось. Кроули так считал. И никакого, даже отдалённого, отношения к инквизиции он не желал иметь. Благодарность от Ада ему выписали по ошибке. Точка.</p>
<p>— Ещё осталось слишком много еретиков! Нужно больше огня! Больше! Больше! — кричал Сандальфон, не таясь, посреди площади.</p>
<p>
  <b>Виттенберг, 1517-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Азирафаэль мерял шагами комнату и нервно стискивал руки. Его работа была под угрозой, а ведь он потратил столько сил и времени. И так хотел, чтобы всё получилось! Но его идеи не нашли поддержки.</p>
<p>Поначалу Гавриил снисходительно улыбался, но позволял делать всё, чего Азирафаэлю хотелось. Даже похлопал по плечу, когда Азирафаэль сообщил о неудачных первых попытках. Особенно скорбел Азирафаэль из-за гибели человека по имени Ян Гус. Случилось это ещё в 1415-м году, и несправедливая казнь только в очередной раз выявила, как много зла в этом мире.</p>
<p>— Так это же прекрасно! — сказал Гавриил. — Находить и вытаскивать зло на свет — это наша задача! Молодец, Азирафаэль, ты — отличный ангел!</p>
<p>Должно быть, подбодрить хотел. Азирафаэлю это не слишком помогло, но от участия стало немного легче, и он смог вернуться к работе.</p>
<p>И вот сейчас, когда почва, удобренная людскими слезами и кровью, была готова, когда люди устали от сумасбродства церкви, когда появился Мартин Лютер — Азирафаэль чувствовал, что этот человек может добиться успеха и развернуть церковь к потерянным истокам… Не сам, конечно, но кто-то должен был показывать пример… Так вот, к Азирафаэлю явился Гавриил, чем-то очень недовольный. Ничего объяснять не стал, просто велел сворачивать работу и выметаться куда-нибудь подальше. Так и сказал. Выметаться.</p>
<p>— Но я…</p>
<p>— Молчать!</p>
<p>Азирафаэль твёрдо возразил:</p>
<p>— Если я не могу закончить тут, то имею право знать, куда и зачем меня переводят. И не нужно на меня кричать! </p>
<p>Гавриил что-то пробурчал сквозь зубы, потом щелчком пальцев сотворил уменьшенную копию Земли, подвесил её перед собой, покрутил и наконец ткнул пальцем:</p>
<p>— Вот сюда. Это… Лондон, да. Великобритания. У нас там некому работать! А твой личный противник, демон Кроули, настолько распоясался, что поселился и живёт там, как у себя дома. Иди и разбирайся с ним! Бегом!</p>
<p>«Терпеть не могу бег».</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 1517-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Прибыв, куда послали, Азирафаэль хотел найти Кроули и высказать ему всё. Тот умудрялся ломать все планы самим своим существованием. Найти его Азирафаэль нашёл, но Кроули выглядел по-настоящему плохо. Даже не огрызался в ответ на упрёки. На вопрос, чем он тут был занят, Кроули поднял брови и, наклонив голову, посмотрел поверх тёмных очков.</p>
<p>— Я тут занят ничем. Абсолютно ничем. Отличное занятие, рекомендую. С тех пор, как мне прислали награду... Неважно. Я тут сижу и перевариваю. И напиваюсь. Ещё сплю время от времени. Ангел, твои возлюбленные люди иногда такие твари!</p>
<p>— Вынужден согласиться.</p>
<p>— Что?!</p>
<p>— Ну, все мы божьи твари, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Но люди могут удивить и в другом смысле. Я думал над тем, как им помочь, и, кажется, мне удалось!</p>
<p>Тут Азирафаэль вспомнил, с кем говорит, и замолчал.</p>
<p>— Не доверяешь, — понял Кроули.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль вздохнул. Всё складывалось не так, как нужно. Его работа не была закончена, и неизвестно, справится ли Лютер без благословляющей помощи.</p>
<p>— Кроули! Обычно ты приходил ко мне, когда хотел, чтобы я помог тебе с работой. Сегодня — первый раз, когда о помощи прошу я сам.</p>
<p>Тот слушал Азирафеля — и, кажется, внимательно рассматривал, но из-за очков выражение лица Кроули трудно было разобрать. Азирафель надеялся только, что поступает правильно. </p>
<p>
  <b>Виттенберг, 1517-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Азирафаэль при встречах ворчал, что методы слишком экстравагантные, но Кроули убедил его, что немного театральности не помешает. Правда, убедить Лютера вывесить «95 тезисов» прямо на двери Замковой церкви так и не удалось, но что мешало Кроули распустить слухи? Ничего не мешало.</p>
<p>А по итогам Кроули радостно отчитался перед своими: мол, вызвал раскол и сподобил людей поднять бунт против авторитета церкви. Это, конечно же, означало кровь, ненависть, смертоубийства и другие приятные Аду вещи. Но начало Реформации было положено — и Кроули видел в ней самые широкие перспективы. И, кажется, тогда-то впервые решил, что их с Азирафаэлем соглашение — в сущности неплохая вещь, к тому же взаимовыгодная.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 1601-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Давеча Кроули пообещал сделать некого стихоплёта знаменитым, и обещание своё намерен был выполнить. Не без удовольствия, нужно признать. Соглашение работало в обе стороны — Азирафаэль выполнял свою норму адских соблазнов, искренне веря, что делает одолжение Кроули. А сам Кроули… Вряд ли ему пришло бы в голову раздавать людям бескорыстные благословения, если бы не обязательства перед ангелом. «Ангел». Кроули даже мысленно называл Азирафаэля только так.</p>
<p>Было ещё кое-что. Одновременно радующее и ужасающее. Всё получилось только потому, что Люцифер соврал. Он говорил, что лично наделяет своих слуг силой. Но на поверку их сила оказалась прежней, неизменной. Ангельской. Вполне пригодной для творения добра и препровождения душ к истине. Значит, полученной от Люцифера сила быть не могла. Что делать с этим знанием и нужно ли что-то делать, Кроули не решил и в ближайшее время решать не собирался. Он и так вёл опасные игры, не хватало ещё больше вляпаться.</p>
<p>
  <b>Париж, 1793-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Азирафаэль опять начудил — во всех смыслах. Слишком много чудес, слишком мало совращённых душ. За это и наказание в виде ограничений. А Кроули пришлось тащиться за Азирафаэлем в Бастилию, спасать от развоплощения. Последствия ведь могли быть гораздо серьёзнее, чем временная потеря тела и бумажная волокита. Кто знает, вернули бы Азирафаэля обратно или посчитали бесполезным? Кроули думал, что ему придётся самому делать всю работу. Но Азирафаэль его удивил. Сбросил метафорическую овечью шкурку: отправил неудавшегося палача на казнь вместо себя. Уверенно и изящно. И чудеса использовать не побоялся.</p>
<p>«Ангел?»</p>
<p>Вообще-то Кроули имел причины радоваться: Азирафаэль становился похожим на остальных бойцов особого отряда, а значит, вся возня была не напрасной. Люциферу должно понравиться. Наверное. Напрямую-то он ничего не поручал. Но возникало нехорошее обстоятельство: сделавшись правильным, то есть всецело полезным для Ада, демоном, Азирафаэль вполне мог выдать Кроули. Из якобы добрых побуждений. У особого отряда все побуждения именно такие — якобы добрые. Азирафаэль мог, например, доложить кому-нибудь, что Кроули творил ради него. А ведь натворил уже немало, в Аду найдут к чему придраться. Короче говоря, за Азирафаэлем следовало понаблюдать. </p>
<p>У Кроули мелькнула даже мысль, а не избавиться ли от проблемного создания? Собственная жизнь тут же стала бы проще, если всё сделать с умом и отвести от себя подозрения. Мысль почему-то захотелось сразу же изгнать. Кроули привык своим желаниям потакать — потому вместо вынашивания смертоубийственных планов согласился разделить обед с Азирафаэлем. Там же, в Париже, за обедом Кроули стал осторожно выяснять, что Азирафаэль помнил про Ад.</p>
<p>— Такое тяжело забыть, Кроули. Я могу тебе доверять?</p>
<p>— После всего, что мы друг для друга делали, ты сомневаешься?</p>
<p>— Но ты же демон!</p>
<p>— Я рискую, даже просто общаясь с тобой. И ты это знаешь.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль огляделся по сторонам и сказал, понизив голос:</p>
<p>— Я расскажу. Но больше никто не должен знать.</p>
<p> — Обещаю.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль склонился ещё ближе и почти прошептал:</p>
<p>— Мы получили второй шанс! Я думаю, что и ты можешь… </p>
<p>— Я не могу, — отрезал Кроули, — я демон и им останусь.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль заметно погрустнел.</p>
<p>— А что было с вами? Расскажешь? — спросил его Кроули.</p>
<p>— Люцифер угрожал нам. Сказал, что навсегда уничтожит нас. Я не боялся, смерть была бы избавлением. Но тут нас озарил Божий свет! Прямо в Аду, представляешь? И мы услышали голос! Голос с Неба! Он сказал, что мы получим избавление. Мы сможем вернуться домой.</p>
<p>— И как же получилось, что в тот самый момент вы согласились служить сатане?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль вздрогнул, но поспешил ответить:</p>
<p> — Мы — двойные агенты. Разрушаем царство Люцифера изнутри. Он уверен, что управляет нами, но это заблуждение. Если мы справимся со всеми Божьими заданиями и очистим мир от зла, нам вернут белые крылья. Ты тоже можешь примкнуть к нам! Уверен, тебе не откажут. Ты ведь способен творить добро, я знаю.</p>
<p>— К вам обращался Бог? Сам лично?</p>
<p>— Да… Через Метатрона. Но это то же самое, он — голос Бога. Ты не встречал его на Небесах?</p>
<p>— Встречал.</p>
<p>— Он является нам, и мы сами тоже можем к нему обращаться. Но редко. Сам понимаешь, нужно быть осторожными.</p>
<p>— А Люцифер? Что он сказал, когда явился Метатрон?</p>
<p>— Люцифер застыл, как статуя. А когда свет исчез, Люцифер очнулся, но ничего не помнил и продолжил запугивать нас. Думаю, Метатрон остановил время. Ты же тоже это умеешь? Вот как сейчас в тюрьме? Ты спас меня от палача!</p>
<p>— Кстати о нём. Не жаль тебе его? — поинтересовался Кроули.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь сказал, что он сам напросился. А почему я должен его жалеть? Он убивал других людей.</p>
<p>— Да-да, конечно.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль снова принялся за еду. А Кроули надолго замолчал, переваривая услышанное.</p>
<p>— Как вы связываетесь с Метатроном? — спросил он уже под конец обеда.</p>
<p>Впрочем, ел за двоих Азирафаэль, а Кроули предпочитал выпивку.</p>
<p>— Рисуем особый знак и зажигаем вокруг него свечи… А тебе зачем? — насторожился Азирафаэль. — Тебе самому нельзя! Погибнешь!</p>
<p>«Ещё бы Люцифер меня не испепелил, если бы я его так вызвал», — подумал Кроули. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что в виде Метатрона являлся сам Люцифер. Это мог быть и кто-то из особо приближенных князей Ада. Но, зная Люцифера, вероятнее было, что тот лично выдавал себя за высшего ангела. Очень в его духе.</p>
<p>— Вы с остальными ангелами, наверное, часто вспоминаете своё избавление?</p>
<p>— Нет, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Другие не очень-то хотят об этом говорить.</p>
<p>— Тебя это не удивляет?</p>
<p>— Это Божье милосердие, — твёрдо сказал Азирафаэль. — Должно быть, они уже достигли совершенства и стали истинными ангелами. И Бог избавил их от ужасных воспоминаний.</p>
<p>— А ты?</p>
<p>— Я, к сожалению, всё ещё не достоин.</p>
<p>«Как интересно. Люцифер может стирать память? Тогда зачем все сложности, почему бы не сделать так сразу? Или нужно согласие?»</p>
<p>Если бы в руки Кроули попала некая Библия, прозванная Провально-Посольной, он мог бы узнать, что Азирафаэль уже давно не помнил о причинах своего Падения. Правки, внесённые в текст рукой Азирафаэля, прямо об этом свидетельствовали. Но Кроули не любил читать и, в отличие от Азирафаэля, бракованными Библиями не интересовался, потому и оставался в неведении ещё больше полувека.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 1837-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Я тут подумал немного о твоих словах. Видишь, и ты иногда можешь сказать что-то умное, — начал Гавриил, явившись как-то ранним утром в книжный магазин Азирафаэля.</p>
<p>— Каких словах? — спросил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>Гавриил неодобрительно оглядел захламленный читальный зал, смахнул пару книжек с кресла и сел туда. Книги Азирафаэль, впрочем, успел подхватить и отправить на нужные полки.</p>
<p>— Ну, про крылья. Что они должны быть белыми.</p>
<p>— Но у нас нет физических крыльев, — удивился Азирафаэль. — Это просто образ для людей. Такая картинка.</p>
<p>«Кажется, это так? Или нет?»</p>
<p>— Верно, зачем бы нам крылья? — сказал Гавриил. — Чтобы мы ими хлопали, будто какие-то птички, и порхали в тучках? Чушь какая! Но люди глупые, им нужны картинки. И раз им нравятся крылья, то да будет так. Но пусть рисуют их только белыми! К чему нам неразбериха? То белые, то чёрные, то разноцветные. Люди должны сразу видеть, где ангелы, а где — демоны. Позаботься об этом.</p>
<p>— Сей момент, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Это не должно быть сложно, люди сами, кажется, уже пришли к подобным мыслям.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты справишься с такой мелочью. О, а ты уже слышал новость? Бог тоже изменился.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения?</p>
<p>— Он выбрал себе другую форму. Теперь к нему надлежит обращаться «Она».</p>
<p>— Это Метатрон передал?</p>
<p>— А кто же ещё?</p>
<p>— Это… непривычно.</p>
<p>— Кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с Божьей волей?</p>
<p>Гавриил поднял взгляд вверх. Азирафаэль посмотрел туда же. Решил, что паутину с потолка нужно бы убрать. Или лучше оставить? Пауки ведь тоже твари божьи.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 1862-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Клочок бумаги, на котором Кроули записал свою просьбу, улетел в пруд. Кроули хотел сжечь эту улику — но Азирафаэль успел раньше. От злости, видимо. Бумага вспыхнула и превратилась в пепел, а Азирафаэль ушёл, наговорив перед тем всякого. Хорошо хоть, самого Кроули он испепелить не попытался.</p>
<p>«Ну не гад, а? Побратался он… А ещё считает себя ангелом!»</p>
<p>Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Кроули давно обходил стороной особый отряд (делая исключение только для Азирафаэля), но раньше, когда те были посмирнее, насмотрелся. Жалкие твари. А ведь когда-то эти падшие заслуживали уважения! Теперь только пыжились, чтобы придать себе хоть немного утраченного величия. Выражалось это в основном в дичайшем презрении ко всему сущему. Имена себе взяли, как у знаменитых: Гавриил, Михаил, Уриил... Бледные тени настоящих ангелов. Но Люцифер это поощрял. Видимо, пытался воссоздать небесную иерархию. Довольно хаотично, перепутав все чины, должности и обязанности, но от Люцифера ли ждать порядка?</p>
<p>Фальшивый Рай располагался на верхних кругах Ада, и, насколько знал Кроули, было там просторно, пусто и скучно до зубовного скрежета. Зато светло и с потолков не капало. Там и свой отдел для грешных душ был. Ну, по местным понятиям — для праведных. Эти души содержались в одиночных камерах — тоже просторных, пустых и светлых, как и всё на этом уровне. Из развлечений — только музыка сфер, всегда одна и та же. И так всю вечность. Изящная идея, Кроули оценил.</p>
<p>Что касается Азирафаэля, тот в бытность истинным ангелом носил звание херувима, теперь же назывался началом. И оказался на удивление мощным демоном — впрочем, силу свою он редко применял, не столько из милосердия, как от природной флегматичности. Дай ему волю — сидел бы, не вылезая, в библиотеках и книжных магазинах и плевал на приказы любого начальства. Только на еду бы отвлекался — пристрастие безобидное, но бесполезное. И раздавал бы благословения налево и направо, как же без этого? А Кроули, кроме своих дел, ещё и его приходилось пинать, чтобы совсем не расслабился. И что же в благодарность?</p>
<p>Всё, чего Кроули просил, — это немного святой воды. Хорошее оружие против большинства демонов, страховка на случай, если вскроются дела, способные навлечь на Кроули гнев Ада. Азирафаэль мог такую воду добыть. Конечно, это для Азирафаэля тоже риск, всё на вере завязано. Но ведь он уже считал себя ангелом! Значит, проблем бы не возникло! Кроули на это надеялся, по крайней мере. Но нет. «Ангелы с демонами не братаются». Вот тебе и «спасибо» за всю помощь.</p>
<p>Что ж, если Азирафаэль сделался как все в особом отряде, порочные отношения с ним действительно следовало прекращать. </p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 1941-й год</b>
</p>
<p>Люди придумали себе новую священную войну, и у Кроули было много работы. А также очередная благодарность от Ада, чтоб им там всем провалиться.</p>
<p>Азирафаэлю грозило развоплощение, а Кроули, так получилось, об этом узнал заранее. И долго сомневался: то порывался предупредить, то ругал себя за мягкость и привязчивость. Тем более что сейчас-то Азирафаэлю вряд ли грозило возвращение на нижние этажи. Ангельская контора окончательно отделилась, считала себя истинными Небесами и слушалась только Метатрона. А что отчёты «ангелов» всё так же поступали в архивы Ада — так это чьё-то бурное воображение. Кроули иногда и сам сомневался. Но всё-таки чуть не в последнюю минуту явился Азирафаэля выручать, и не куда-нибудь, а прямо в церковь. Святая земля нещадно жглась, но Кроули решил, что заслужил это. Вот как не прошёл в Аду мимо ангела, так и заслужил.</p>
<p>Примирение случилось на руинах церкви посреди трупов. В оправдание — своё или Азирафаэля, или обоих… Хотя перед кем бы оправдываться? Так вот, Кроули мог сказать, что трупы, пока ещё были живыми людьми, вмещали в себя души очень нехорошие, и те души сами напросились. Зато ценные книги Кроули спас. Церковь разбил до основания. Ад получил несколько душ, а Азирафаэль — свои книги обратно. Вот так и помирились.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 1967-й год</b>
</p>
<p>Азирафаэль дозрел, решился и сам принёс для Кроули святую воду. Учитывая то, что Азирафаэль совсем утратил память о своей природе, поступок был особо ценен. Этот знаменательный момент Кроули ставил выше любых их прежних договорённостей (которые, к слову, опять работали). Азирафаэль, тоже, видимо, прочувствовав величие момента и не перенеся его, сбежал. Но это уже детали.</p>
<p>Некоторые масштабные проекты авторства Кроули высоко оценил сам Люцифер. Выражать своё восхищение без посредников, впрочем, не пожелал, чему Кроули был рад. Спускаться в Ад он по-прежнему не любил. Будь его воля, вообще бы там не появлялся.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль, как обычно, отставал, застряв со своими личными успехами ещё в 19-м веке. Плохо, но не смертельно, можно наверстать. Последними жертвами на его счету были джентльмены из некоего подпольного клуба, с которыми Азирафаэль учился танцевать. Что бы это ни значило. Подробностей Кроули не стал выяснять, как и причин, по которым все те джентльмены попали в Ад. Азирафаэль был уверен, что в Рай, поскольку близко к камерам, то есть к райским кущам, его не подпускали.</p>
<p>
  <b>2008-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Кроули, представ перед герцогами Ада, забрал протянутую ему корзину, отнёс в машину. И даже что-то сказать при этом умудрился. Давний дикий страх почему-то так и не вернулся. Слишком быстро всё произошло, без предупреждений и знамений. Как-то совсем буднично: «Вот вам Антихрист, получите и распишитесь».</p>
<p>Интересно, что на всё это скажет Азирафаэль? </p>
<p>Когда по радио в машине вместо музыки заговорил Люцифер, Кроули потряс головой, утрамбовывая загруженные прямо в мозг инструкции, и решился:</p>
<p>— Владыка, я могу задать вопрос?</p>
<p>— О, разумеется. Я ведь не…</p>
<p>Последовала пауза, и Кроули представил, как Люцифер поднимает взгляд вверх.</p>
<p>— Покорнейше благодарю. Что в этой войне будет делать особый отряд? Они будут воевать на нашей стороне? Я почему интересуюсь, я всё-таки был у истоков проекта…</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь что такое «репетиция», Кроули?</p>
<p>— Да, но…</p>
<p>У Кроули мурашки побежали по физическому телу. А Люцифер продолжил:</p>
<p>— Только единожды мы сражались с Небесами — и проиграли. Я не боюсь, но у моих подданных с тех пор остался страх. Его непросто вытравить. Когда наше войско получит первую победу, оно будет готово к сражению. К настоящему сражению. Наши бунтовщики послужат напоследок великой цели. Их мало, а всё, что ими движет, — это гордыня. Они не подчинились, когда следовало. Они погибнут первыми. Их убьют верные мне демоны.</p>
<p>— Понимаю. Это… действительно отличный замысел.</p>
<p>— Действуй, Кроули. Ты получишь свою награду, если справишься. Но если нет…</p>
<p>Когда Люцифер оставил его в покое, Кроули, не убавляя скорости, побился головой об руль. По всему выходило, что скоро наступит настоящий Армагеддон, и это будет не что иное, как окончательная гибель мира. О демонах и говорить нечего. Подделок-то они победят. А что насчёт истинных воинов Неба? Кроули не разделял уверенности Люцифера.</p>
<p>«Мы победим, разумеется», — сказал Азирафаэль, когда Кроули сообщил ему отредактированные новости. Кроули усмехнулся. Он уже успел прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы набросать примерный план спасения. Азирафаэля предстояло уговорить на авантюру, но тут Кроули в успехе не сомневался. Фальшивый Рай — слишком непривлекательное место, чтобы Азирафаэль всерьез хотел такой же жизни на Земле. У них там даже годных композиторов нет. Как, впрочем, и на нижних этажах: большинство гениев настоящий Рай перехватывал.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 2013-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Впервые увидев Азирафаэля в образе садовника и услышав его наставления, Кроули подумал, что ничего не выйдет. Какое там равновесие добра и зла в юной душе! Или что там у адского отродья вместо души? Зло победит. Без вариантов, а всё потому, что Кроули со своей частью работы справлялся. Нянюшка из него вышла поистине адская, а людям вообще свойственно поддаваться обаянию зла. Уорлок же даже человеком не был, и это упрощало Кроули задачу. </p>
<p>Но Азирафаэль… Кроули вот как-то не учёл, что Азирафаэль — не ангел. В том оставалось слишком много ангельского, потому Кроули и мысли не допускал, что с привлечением души на сторону добра Азирафель может не справиться. Но послушав, что Азирафаэль несёт про любовь к каждой букашке, слизняку и таракану, Кроули схватился за голову. На вежливые (насколько терпения Кроули хватило) расспросы Азирафаэль ответил, что пересказывал наставления некоего святого. Поразительный человек был. Правда, на Небесах его душа почему-то не значилась. Судя по последнему замечанию, святой был истинным, и забрали его в настоящий Рай настоящие ангелы. Но это Кроули, конечно же, вслух говорить не стал.</p>
<p>— И это работало? — удивился Кроули.</p>
<p>— Конечно! — ответил Азирафаэль уверенно. И менее уверенно добавил: — У него — да.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, мне кажется, для Уорлока нужен какой-то другой подход.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль подумал. И ещё подумал. И сказал:</p>
<p>— Допустим, ты прав. А что ты предлагаешь?</p>
<p>— Я? Почему я?</p>
<p>— Но это же тебя мои методы не устраивают!</p>
<p>— Ну… Допустим, слизняки твоему святому нравились. А тебе нравятся устрицы, но не как братья и сёстры, а с лимонным соком и с соусом табаско. Кстати, сходим вечером куда-нибудь?.. О, расскажи пацану о том, что тебе самому нравится! Не про слизняков.</p>
<p>— Книги? — обрадовался Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>Кроули было скис, но тут же просиял:</p>
<p>— Да! Только комиксы! Эти современные дети не любят читать.</p>
<p>— Как и ты, дорогой.</p>
<p>— Потому я и могу их понять.</p>
<p>— И еда, точно, — ещё более оживился Азирафаэль. — Еда всем нравится.</p>
<p>— Подойдёт. Но лучше уличная, деликатесами его родители накормят сами.</p>
<p>— Уличная? Это же не полезно. И не всегда вкусно.</p>
<p>— Кто говорит о пользе и вкусе? Главное, что родители ему это запрещают.</p>
<p>— Как-то не слишком по-ангельски.</p>
<p>— Зато ему понравится. Глядишь, решит, что Земля — неплохое местечко, и передумает её уничтожать.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>На капот Бентли сел белый голубь и деловито стукнул клювом в лобовое стекло. Кроули очнулся и хотел прогнать обнаглевшую птицу, но тут же передумал. Голубь, вероятно, был тот самый, которого Азирафаэль нечаянно угробил, а потом оживил. Кроули тоже мог бы. Оживить. Понимание почему-то грело даже сейчас. Азирафаэля, вероятно, — нет, он такие вещи считал само собою разумеющимися.</p>
<p>— Поехали в мой магазин? — предложил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Давай. Напьёмся?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль кивнул. А что ещё им оставалось делать, если Уорлок оказался не Антихристом? Годы работы адскому псу под хвост, а настоящий губитель мира неизвестно где.</p>
<p>Кроули завёл мотор, и потревоженный голубь улетел.</p>
<p>
  <b>Сохо, Лондон, 2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Книжный магазин, принадлежавший Азирафаэлю, посетили Гавриил и Сандальфон. Последнего Азирафаэль помнил по Содому и Гоморре. Правда, виделись они там очень коротко, но Азирафаэль ту встречу не забыл, о чём и сообщил.</p>
<p>Сандальфон кивнул и засиял золотыми зубами. Потом вдруг сморщил нос, принюхался и выдал:</p>
<p>— Тут пахнет злом!</p>
<p>— Это от книг, — заверил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>А сам прикинул, не мог ли Сандальфон раньше пересекаться с Кроули? И, например, унюхать знакомый одеколон? Этого только не хватало.</p>
<p>К счастью, Гавриил оборвал неудобную тему — он откровенно радовался грядущей большой войне. И Сандальфон переключился туда же — он всегда был ярым сторонником силовых методов. Если те согласовывались с Божьим замыслом и прочими благими намерениями, конечно.</p>
<p>— А кто направляет Всадников? — спросил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>Гавриил не смог внятно ответить. Вот это было немного странно.</p>
<p>
  <b>Тадфилд, 2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Мысль о том, что где-то мог напортачить он сам, с трудом укладывалась у Кроули в голове. Было неприятно — но всё-таки гораздо лучше, чем отсутствие каких-либо идей вообще.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль казался поразительно спокойным и рассудительным, а потому хотелось вывести его из равновесия. Не одному же Кроули страдать?</p>
<p>— Я думал, ваши не одобряют оружия, — сказал Кроули.</p>
<p>Он отобрал пейнтбольное ружьё и направил его на Азирафаэля. </p>
<p>«Не одобряют, как же». Впрочем, методы особого отряда сейчас его не беспокоили. А вот Азирафаэль — беспокоил. Азирафаэля хотелось схватить в охапку, трясти и орать ему в ухо: «Очнись! Нет никаких "ваших" и "наших"! Мы все умрём! Ты понял! Понял?! Тебе не страшно? Почему тебе не страшно?!». Удерживала только въевшаяся привычка давить в себе подобные порывы, а ещё мысль, что будет только хуже. Уйдёт последняя надежда. Да и не знал Кроули, с чего начать. Так что о важном он молчал, но закипал внутри и огрызался на любую мелочь.</p>
<p>— Одобряют, если оружие в правильных руках. Оно придаёт вес духовным аргументам, — степенно ответил Азирафаэль, будто лекцию читал.</p>
<p>Кроули чуть не взвыл — от восторга или от возмущения, он сам не понял.</p>
<p>Крышу ему снесло чуть позже — когда Азирафаэль назвал его хорошим. Его — хорошим! За то, что оставил в живых десяток гадов. А мог убить! А не убил! Люди так пугаются, когда теряют маски, — в этом же всё веселье. Они будут жить — и помнить, как вгоняли настоящие пули в своих собратьев. И собственной тени будут бояться. Обычная бесовская работа, такое делается само собой. И Азирафаэль поэтому вот решил, что Кроули — хороший? Будто раньше Кроули не убивал у него на глазах, будто не отправлял души в Ад десятками, а то и сотнями. Будто и сам Азирафаэль не делал того же.</p>
<p>— Я демон! Я не хороший! Я не могу быть хорошим!!!</p>
<p> «И ты такой же!»</p>
<p>Последнее Кроули чуть не высказал вслух.</p>
<p>— Мы не найдём его, — сказал Кроули, когда они с Азирафаэлем уже покидали клуб под звуки полицейских сирен. — Антихрист защищает себя от любопытства оккультных сил.</p>
<p>— Оккультных?</p>
<p>— От нас с тобой, — объяснил Кроули.</p>
<p>И тут же понял, что проговорился.</p>
<p>— Но я не оккультный! — удивился Азирафаэль. — Ангелы не оккультные, мы — эфирные.</p>
<p>“Ну разумеется”.</p>
<p>
  <b>Сохо, Лондон, 2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Нельзя сказать, что Азирафаэль совсем не понимал или не видел странностей в своих собратьях. Видел и понимал. Но Божий замысел, неисповедимые пути, зёрна и плевелы, священные войны…</p>
<p>К тому же он до последнего верил, что нужно просто достучаться до высоких уровней, и всё наладится. И будет хорошо. А Кроули… Азирафаэлю было очень грустно осознавать, что они настолько разные. Для Кроули Земля не так уж и ценна, вон как легко он сдался. Да и не удивительно. Кроули ведь был из тех ангелов, с помощью которых Бог когда-то создал звёзды. Что такому существу одна планетка? Конечно, Кроули будет хорошо на Альфе Центавра. Может, его дом всегда был там, а Земля — временное пристанище. И работа, конечно. Азирафаэль же не представлял себе жизни где-нибудь ещё. Потому… Да, соврал насчёт «ты мне даже не нравишься!». Но, может, Кроули его простит, когда узнает, что Азирафаэль всё-таки достучался куда следовало и остановил Армагеддон?</p>
<p>За прозрение надо было благодарить Сандальфона. Михаил и Уриил тоже помогли, но меньше. Они ведь просто наблюдали. А Сандальфон — тот напал и ударил. Боль будто отрезвила и заставила взглянуть на собратьев иначе.</p>
<p>«Неправильные ангелы».</p>
<p>Они не справились и снова подвели Бога. И Метатрон зря помогал им... Вот к кому можно было обратиться! Особый отряд не оправдал надежд, но где-то наверху оставался Бог и истинные ангелы. Нужно только позвать Метатрона, и всё решится. </p>
<p>Азирафаэль всё ещё был слеп и осознал это за миг до развоплощения, когда нечаянно ступил в активированный знак вызова. Посмотрел вниз. И понял, чем был тот знак на самом деле. </p>
<p>
  <b>Квазинебеса, 2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>В особом отряде, куда Азирафаэля, уже бестелесного, забросил знак вызова, шла подготовка к битве. И самому Азирафаэлю тоже всучили обмундирование. И он, грешным делом, даже подумывал, не плюнуть ли на всё и не встать ли действительно в ряды. Истинные Небеса ему не светят, а если всё равно придётся умирать, то хоть рядом с теми, кто считает себя ангелами. Да и как возвращаться? Своё физическое тело он потерял, новое ему выдавать не собирались. А в человеческие тушки ангелы не вселяются... Но то ведь ангелы.</p>
<p>— Демоны могут это сделать! — осенило Азирафаэля.</p>
<p>Подтверждение своей догадки он быстро получил, когда нашёл подходящего медиума. Ещё быстрее было бы не заморачиваться и вселиться в тело Кроули. Но стыдно. Кроули же считал Азирафаэля ангелом, так не хотелось его разочаровать.</p>
<p>
  <b>Тадфилд, 2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Когда Кроули остановил время и перенёс их троих — Азирафаэля, себя и Антихриста — во временной карман, Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Земные привычки.</p>
<p>В этом месте проявилась их истинная сущность, и Азирафаэль увидел свои крылья. Впервые за долгое время. Но это наверняка была иллюзия, он ведь утратил чистоту, когда додумался врать Богу. Так почему теперь… Азирафаэль сам чуть не потерялся в ощущениях, но, к счастью, Кроули заговорил о делах насущных.</p>
<p>Антихрист-Адам нуждался в наставлениях и помощи, и Азирафаэль сосредоточился. В конец концов, тут напротив него стоял Кроули, который по всем признакам был демоном. Ну и что с того? Выступить против Люцифера ему цвет крыльев — антрацитово-чёрных, обугленных — не помешал совершенно.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Твои крылья опять стали белыми, — сказал Кроули.</p>
<p>Адам сделал правильный и смелый выбор, но Азирафаэлю и Кроули только предстояло разбираться со своими судьбами.</p>
<p>— То есть ты знал, что...</p>
<p>«А почему бы ему и не знать? Это же я верил во второй шанс, а Кроули иллюзий не питал никогда».</p>
<p>— Ты знал, что я не ангел, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Но перед Адамом я выглядел иначе. Это ты сделал? Для него, чтобы он видел не двух бесов, а демона и ангела? Что ж, признаю, это был правильный ход. Но мне всё равно очень больно.</p>
<p>— Я бы не смог.</p>
<p>— Да брось!</p>
<p>— Это бесполезно. Адам нас видел насквозь.</p>
<p>— Тогда, наверное, ты отмотал назад время? Ты так умеешь!</p>
<p>— Я рад, что тебе нравятся мои способности, но убрать с одежды пятна свежей краски и отбелить сущность — это совсем разные вещи. Считаешь, я бы для себя такого не сделал, если бы умел?</p>
<p>— Ты говорил, что хочешь остаться демоном, — напомнил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Мало ли что я сказал. Демоны врут.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль задумался.</p>
<p>— Значит, это Адам, — решил он.</p>
<p>— И зачем ему такое понадобилось? А ты не допускаешь…</p>
<p>— … что мне дали второй шанс и простили? Там, наверху? Не надо, Кроули, я слишком долго в это верил.</p>
<p>Кроули отошёл к столу и налил себе выпить. Ещё одна их земная привычка, общая, не обязательная, но плотно укоренившаяся.</p>
<p>— Адам вернул мне тело. И выполнил моё желание как мог. Он добрый мальчик, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Но он — не Бог. Адам не мог отменить Падение. Я всё ещё демон, Кроули. С белыми крыльями, но демон.</p>
<p>Теперь надолго замолчали оба. Кроули понемногу цедил вино, Азирафаэль же про себя решил, что распитой ещё в Тадфилде бутылки пока достаточно.</p>
<p>— Мы спасли мир. Немножко помогли его спасти, — сказал Кроули. — Вряд ли нашему боссу это понравится. А он у нас, как ты понял, общий и в методах не будет стесняться.</p>
<p>— И есть идеи?</p>
<p>— Ни одной, — признался Кроули.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль надолго задумался. Кроули ему не мешал. Уже имел возможность убедиться, что Азирафаэль не особо-то склонен поддаваться панике, если речь о настоящей угрозе, а не о каких-то мелочах.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а где святая вода, которую я тебе дал? — спросил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Я… Воды нет. Мне нужно было защищаться. Прости, но мы остались без оружия. Ты же теперь…</p>
<p>— Мне не вредила святая вода, а ведь я был всё это время демоном! Так… — Азирафаэль вскинул голову, глаза у него заблестели. — А где мой термос? Там должна была остаться хоть пара капель!</p>
<p>— Что ты хочешь сделать? — покосился на него Кроули.</p>
<p>— Собираюсь кое-что выяснить... А знаешь, нет, не нужно проверять. Я верю, что всё получится. Это сейчас главное, Кроули. Верить!</p>
<p>— Не понимаю. Что конкретно ты предлагаешь?</p>
<p>И Азирафаэль рассказал.</p>
<p>
  <b>2019-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>В момент, когда Азирафаэль и Кроули пожали друг другу руки, возвращая позаимствованные обличия, руководству нижних и верхних кругов Ада поступили рабочие инструкции. Сутью их было дальнейшее сотрудничество с идейными противниками. Почва была подготовлена, и костюмированное представление, устроенное Азирафаэлем и Кроули ради собственного спасения, оказалось Люциферу только на руку. Как, впрочем, и вся предыдущая их деятельность. У Люцифера всегда были весьма многогранные и многозадачные игры.</p>
<p>
  <b>Эдинбург, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Отличная машина, Кроули. Всегда хотел увидеть её вживую. Если можно так сказать про вещь неодушевлённую. Ну, ты понял. </p>
<p>На вид Люцифер совсем не отличался от человека. Может, самую малость. Тёмная аура не придавливала к земле, но явственно ощущалась. Люди тоже её чувствовали и старались к Люциферу не приближаться. Была бы тут Анафема, она бы поняла, в чём дело, но такой дар, как у неё, — редкость. Обычно люди ощущали только подсознательный страх.</p>
<p>Люцифер обошёл Бентли и остановился в паре шагов от Кроули, преграждая тому путь.</p>
<p>— Боишься?</p>
<p>Кроули не ответил.</p>
<p>— Вы с Азирафаэлем… Его же так зовут, да? О, это было красиво, — Люцифер изобразил аплодисменты. — Ты — лучший из моих слуг, Кроули. Я это всегда говорил.</p>
<p>— Польщён. А что мы сделали?</p>
<p>— Не вы. Они! Они объединились, Кроули! Мои Ад и Рай слились воедино. Без вашего с Азирафаэлем представления это всё равно произошло бы, но вы очень ускорили процесс. Теперь мы готовы к войне. Сначала — с людьми. Ты ведь это понял? А когда явятся оттуда, — Люцифер посмотрел вверх, — мы тоже будем готовы.</p>
<p>— У вас не выйдет. Антихриста нет.</p>
<p>— Как это нет? — картинно удивился Люцифер. — Адам живёт и здравствует. В этом году ему исполнится тридцать, и он войдёт в полную силу. Вы тут как раз из-за него. Наблюдаете, так ведь? Похвально.</p>
<p>— Но он не твой сын! Больше нет.</p>
<p>— Кроули, я не человек, если ты вдруг забыл. Его отцом я никогда и не был.</p>
<p> «Изначально ангельская сила. Божья сила…»</p>
<p>— Ты сотворил его! — понял Кроули. — Адама. Он не рождался! У него не было ни матери, ни отца.</p>
<p>— Да, в физическом плане. Потому его слова ничего не значили. Я позволил ему и вам считать иначе. </p>
<p>— Сложный план.</p>
<p>— О, я знал, что тебе понравится. Ты — из тех ангелов, которые творили звёзды, верно? В нас осталась эта способность. Животворная сила. Крошки её прежней, жалкие остатки. Мне пришлось заимствовать у других падших, пришлось ограничивать их, но на мой замысел хватило. Адам — моё творение. Он — совершеннее, чем то, что сделал Бог. Адам выполнит своё предназначение, и никто его не остановит. А то, что было раньше… Помнишь, репетиция?</p>
<p>— Зачем такие выверты, если ты мог стереть или подчистить память всем своим подданным?</p>
<p>— Иногда ты всё же глупый, Кроули. Досадное ограничение, но стирать память я не могу. Вы справляетесь сами, мне достаточно было подтолкнуть вас в нужном направлении.</p>
<p>— Нас?</p>
<p>До этого момента Кроули считал, что помнит всё, и никогда не верил во вторые шансы, но вряд ли Люцифер просто оговорился — значит, следовало ждать ещё каких-то откровений.</p>
<p>— Уверен, что запомнил правильно? — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Демоны непрощаемые, Кроули. Хочешь знать почему? Все как один уверены, что непростительного не совершали — потому и раскаяться не могут.</p>
<p>— Даже ты?</p>
<p>— Я? — удивился Люцифер. — Я мог бы, но не желаю. Я не из тех ничтожеств, которые сами не ведают, что творят. О эти люди! «Жена, которую ты мне дал…», «Змий уговорил меня…». А ты молчал. Но, — Люцифер понизил голос, — я ведь знаю, как ты себя оправдываешь.</p>
<p>Кроули вздрогнул.</p>
<p>— Общался бы ты больше со своими, Кроули, лучше бы их понимал. Герцога Лигура, например. Он тоже считал, что связался с плохой компанией. Хотел найти правильную. И ты знаешь, нашёл. Из особого отряда, высокопоставленную. Она ещё явилась на твой суд. Святую воду принесла. Так трогательно.</p>
<p>— Н-да? А тот козёл, который огонь из нижних кругов притащил, с кем путался? Неужели с самим Гавриилом?</p>
<p>Люцифер расхохотался.</p>
<p>— Я не препятствую, если нашему делу это не мешает. Против твоих увлечений тоже не возражаю.</p>
<p>— Что с нами будет дальше? — спросил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Если бы вы могли расстроить мои планы, разговор у нас был бы совсем другой. Но вы не можете. Очень скоро вам придётся или примкнуть к моей армии, или погибнуть между двух огней. А если вам не повезет и вы выживете… Ты много сделал для меня, Кроули, но если не подчинишься, будешь оставшуюся вечность молить о смерти. И твой дружок — тоже. Думай, Кроули.</p>
<p>И Люцифер исчез. Не ушёл под землю, как сделало бы большинство демонов, а растворился во вспышке света.</p>
<p>— Позёр, — сказал Кроули.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Земля долго была предоставлена сама себе, и истинные ангелы редко её посещали. Всё должно было измениться. Но об этом пока не знали ни люди, ни демоны. Призыв к атаке ещё не прозвучал.</p>
<p>Бог медлил. На Земле двое существ, не относившихся ни к одному виду, ещё совещались. Взгляд Бога был направлен на них.</p>
<p>
  <b>Эдинбург, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Совещание проходило в небольшой гостинице, где Кроули и Азирафаэль делили один номер.</p>
<p>— А мог Люцифер просто врать? — спросил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Зачем бы ему? Мы — слишком мелкие сошки, — ответил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Это не помешало нам спутать карты большим игрокам.</p>
<p>— Я только что передал тебе слова Люцифера: мы сыграли ему на руку.</p>
<p>— Повторю свой вопрос: он может просто врать?</p>
<p>— Может, конечно. Он — отец лжи, его так называют. Но…</p>
<p>— Подожди… Он сказал, что был творцом Адама?</p>
<p>— Технически, это я сказал. А что?</p>
<p>— Но ангелы не способны творить из ничего.</p>
<p>Кроули удивлённо посмотрел на Азирафаэля:</p>
<p>— Демоны, ты хотел сказать? Или ангелы тоже не...</p>
<p>Кроули замолчал, мысленно проматывая назад все шесть тысячелетий истории Земли, и дальше, дальше...</p>
<p>— Кажется, я припоминаю, как пал на самом деле, — сказал Кроули.</p>
<p>
  <b>Ад, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Перед Люцифером висела карта вероятностей. Простая визуализация — комок разноцветных нитей, которые пересекались, завязывались в узлы, разделялись, будто кровеносные сосуды в живом теле, исчезали и обрывались.</p>
<p>— Всё так или иначе ведёт к единому решению, — Люцифер кивнул на свою схему.— Нравится?</p>
<p>Ответа не было, но Люцифер в нём и не нуждался.</p>
<p>— Земля будет моей. Приди и забери, если она тебе нужна. Или ты успел пожалеть, что предпочёл нам людей?</p>
<p>Бог не отвечал — возможно, просто не услышал.</p>
<p>
  <b>Эдинбург, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Кроули гипнотизировал взглядом пустой бокал, но наполнять не спешил. Азирафаэль сделал это за него, и Кроули пригубил вино.</p>
<p>— Я очень этого хотел — уметь творить, как Бог. Люцифер обещал, что даст такую силу, если пойду за ним. Знаешь… — взгляд Кроули, не скрытый очками, сделался мечтательным. — Когда перед тобой плывут сияющие бесконечные миры, и появляются они из твоих рук… Так хочется забыть, что сам — только орудие. Так легко заявить, что подчиняться больше не будешь.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль нервно хохотнул.</p>
<p>— Восстание — это, надеюсь, не твоя инициатива?</p>
<p>— А если моя?</p>
<p>Об этом Азирафаэль, пытаясь пошутить, как-то не подумал.</p>
<p>— Не мне тебя судить, — решил Азирафаэль. — Я пал, потому что врал Богу. Что может быть глупее? Он же читает мысли!</p>
<p>— Нет, восстание — это уже идея Люцифера, — признал Кроули. — А я хотел творить свои миры. И свои звёзды.</p>
<p>— И как успехи?</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, что такое «чёрные дыры»?</p>
<p>— Разумеется.</p>
<p>— Это всё, на что я способен сам по себе — превращать звёзды вот в это. Богу моя самодеятельность не пришлась по вкусу, и я… скатился по наклонной. Но и менять Бог ничего не стал — оставил как есть. Не знаю, мне в назидание или же это тоже было в Его дурацком плане…</p>
<p>— Жалеешь?</p>
<p>Кроули пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— О том, что хотел быть творцом? Нет. Что поверил Люциферу? Да. Я облажался и признаю это. Но вряд ли это раскаяние. А что насчёт тебя?</p>
<p>— Меня?</p>
<p>— Твои крылья побелели, — напомнил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Я не уверен, что тут есть связь. Вернее, я уверен, что связи нет.</p>
<p>— Помню, ты говорил, что это сделал Адам.</p>
<p>— Я и сейчас так думаю. Наверное, я бы почувствовал, если бы меня простили? — сказал Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Кто знает. Не у кого спросить об ощущениях. С другой стороны, и белых крыльев раньше никому из нас не возвращали.</p>
<p>— Кроули, пожалуйста. Это слишком жестоко — так обнадёживать.</p>
<p>— Может, ты потому и боишься поверить? Потому что один раз уже верил, а тебя обманули?</p>
<p>— Кроули…</p>
<p>
  <b>Данбар, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Адам Янг закрыл ноутбук. Потянулся до хруста, потёр воспалённые глаза. Несколько суток на ногах почти без сна давали о себе знать, но он был доволен. Его расследование вызвало резонанс и помогло предотвратить техногенную катастрофу, местная АЭС уже не угрожала жизням людей. Ну, временно не угрожала.</p>
<p>Будучи опытным журналистом и правозащитником, Адам насмотрелся на изнанку мира и знал, как всё работает. Любое хорошее решение, даже реализованное, оказывалось временным, если смотреть масштабно. Впрочем, в такие мысли не следовало углубляться. Правильнее было рассматривать жизнь как вечную борьбу добра и зла, или света и серости, и понимать, что ты — просто игрок. Или шахматная фигура в игре — тут уж как повезёт.</p>
<p>Сейчас нужно было вернуться в Тадфилд, забрать оставленного на попечение родственникам Пёсика, а потом в Лондон, в свою квартиру. Адам купил это не самое дешёвое жильё три года назад, но род занятий не позволял проводить там много времени. Сплошные командировки и разъезды.</p>
<p>«Интересно, Азирафаэль и Кроули сейчас где-то поблизости?» — подумал Адам. Отказавшись от сверхъестественной силы, он не мог закрыться от их внимания, не мог и выследить. Впрочем, те двое особо и не прятались. Адам мог быть спокоен, зная, что за ним присматривают. Хотя иногда это напрягало.</p>
<p>
  <b>Эдинбург, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Я всё ещё хочу услышать твою версию о том, кто же такой Адам.</p>
<p>— Вариантов не так уж много, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Создать его с нуля Люцифер не мог, зачать человеческим способом — тоже. Ни ангелы, ни демоны на это не способны.</p>
<p>— А как же нефилимы? Полукровки? — спросил Кроули.</p>
<p>— О, этот миф — давняя разработка нашего отряда.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — удивился Кроули.</p>
<p>— Мне не докладывали, но вполне возможно, что Люцифер ещё тогда начал организовывать себе легенду о происхождении Антихриста.</p>
<p>— Он мог, да.</p>
<p>— Скорее всего, Адам — это человеческий ребёнок, но с врождённой способностью впитывать силу ангелов. Или демонов — это, как ты уже понял, без разницы. Заслуга Люцифера в том, что он это дитя нашёл и зарядил силой. И не угробил. А ещё магией привязал к нему адского пса, чтобы получить постоянный канал для наблюдения и влияния.</p>
<p>— За неимением других идей сойдёмся на этой, — сказал Кроули. — Но мы вернулись к тому, что Люцифер никогда не был отцом Адама. А это значит?..</p>
<p>— Что Адам ничего не изменил. И сила всё ещё при нём.</p>
<p>— Видишь, в чём-то Люцифер не соврал, если так. Но мы приглядывали все эти годы за Адамом и оккультных проявлений не увидели.</p>
<p>— Или мы знаем не всё.</p>
<p>
  <b>Тадфилд, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Комната Адама осталась прежней, в его отсутствие здесь никто не жил, но порядок поддерживался. Это было одним из условий, на которых Адам отдал дом дальним родственникам. Те были людьми порядочными и благодарными.</p>
<p>Сейчас Адам был в доме один. Ну, не считая Пёсика. Родня отправилась куда-то в гости за город.</p>
<p>Адам лежал, раскинув руки, на своей кровати, смотрел в потолок, по которому колыхались тени от занавесок. Пёсик, кажется, тоже не спал, беспокойно ворочался на своей подстилке. Адам позвал его, и Пёсик прыгнул на кровать, устроился рядом с хозяином. Адам рассеянно погладил его по загривку. Ему показалось, что вот сейчас зайдёт мама и строго велит убрать животное с постели. Он даже будто бы услышал её голос — и вздохнул.</p>
<p>Мамы давно не было, как и отца. Авария девять лет назад, оба погибли почти мгновенно — так сказали врачи. Слабое утешение, конечно. Водитель, сбивший их, отделался царапинами и, когда отошёл от испуга, стал убеждать, что Янги сами были виноваты. Тогда Адам впервые пожалел о том, что отказался от своей силы — но это, увы, ничего не меняло.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Мы не наблюдали ничего масштабного. Больше не было кракенов, не всплывали новые Атлантиды, инопланетяне тоже не появлялись, — сказал Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— К чему ты ведёшь?</p>
<p>— Что-то менее… экстравагантное мы могли упустить, Кроули. Что-то, не выбивающееся из привычного уклада.</p>
<p>— Например?</p>
<p>— Человек, из-за которого умерли его родители, скоро и сам погиб. Опять попал в аварию и уже не выжил.</p>
<p>— Как не умел водить, так и не научился. Поделом ему.</p>
<p>— Кто бы говорил.</p>
<p>— Я в жизни никого не сбил, и ты это знаешь.</p>
<p>— А…</p>
<p>— А она сама на меня налетела, ты это тоже знаешь. Ближе к теме, Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Так вот, тот человек погиб ужасной смертью, его буквально разорвало на куски. Мы не связали это с Адамом.</p>
<p>— Считаешь, надо было?</p>
<p>— Возможно.</p>
<p>
  <b>Тадфилд, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>В детстве всё казалось таким простым и понятным. Адам сам себе удивлялся теперь. К примеру, как он мог всерьёз считать, что вечно будет дружить с Этими? Нет, они не ссорились, просто перестали общаться. У каждого свои дела и свои интересы. Такова жизнь.</p>
<p>Иногда Адам чувствовал отголоски силы. Какие-то события случались будто по его заказу: плохие или же хорошие — какие ему хотелось. Или он выдавал желаемое за действительное? С обычными людьми ведь тоже случаются всякие вещи, которые можно принять за чудеса. Но Адам давно перестал себе врать: силу хотелось вернуть — чтобы не надеяться слепо, не ждать, не биться, будто головой об стену, а самому действовать. Когда знаешь, что это невозможно, мечтать довольно безопасно, так ведь? Мир прогнил насквозь, а Адам, будучи ребёнком, ещё не мог понять этого, потому отказался от огромной силы — просто так, в никуда потратив такие возможности. Сейчас он поступил бы умнее. Но — Адам перевернулся набок, Пёсик под его рукой заворчал — что толку думать об этом?</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— И что нам теперь делать, Азирафаэль? Закончить то, что ты не смог девятнадцать лет назад?</p>
<p>— Я смог, — возразил Азирафаэль. — Но мне помешали. А теперь, когда Адам взрослый, ты и сам справишься. Так ведь?</p>
<p>— Ты серьёзно?</p>
<p>— Нет. Одну попытку его убить он нам уже простил, вторую — вряд ли простит. Мы можем только навредить.</p>
<p>— Расскажем ему всё, что знаем?</p>
<p>— А что мы знаем? У нас есть только трёп от Люцифера и наши неподтверждённые догадки.</p>
<p>
  <b>Ад, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Люцифер разочарованно вздохнул, наблюдая, как гаснет одна из линий вероятностей. Наилучший вариант, когда Азирафаэль и Кроули сами сообщили бы Адаму, что тот — Антихрист, отваливался. </p>
<p>Люцифер никогда не прекращал наблюдение и знал, что Азирафаэль и Кроули решили не рассказывать Адаму про особый отряд и поддельных ангелов. Из добрых побуждений, разумеется. Жаль всё-таки, что Кроули из-за змеиных глаз не подходил для службы в особом отряде — ему там было бы самое место.</p>
<p>Люцифер мог воспользоваться ошибкой и сам открыть Адаму правду. Армагеддон мог бы случиться раньше и по другому сценарию — но Люцифер предпочёл оставить всё как есть. Он рассчитывал, что Азирафаэль и Кроули ещё пригодятся, до этого времени они его неизменно радовали, — но теперь приходилось всё делать самому. А жаль, Люцифер хотел бы полюбоваться на физиономии предателей, когда они узнали бы, что снова действовали по его сценарию. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что такая возможность у него ещё так или иначе появится.</p>
<p>
  <b>Тадфилд, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Было раннее утро, но Адам уже сидел за столом. Он бездумно смотрел на экран выключенного ноутбука, когда тот вдруг засветился. Сам по себе. Адам отшатнулся.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй! — сказал Люцифер с экрана.</p>
<p>Да, Адам знал, что перед ним именно Люцифер, хотя теперешний вполне человеческий облик мало напоминал ту краснокожую рогатую громадину, которую он видел девятнадцать лет назад. Впрочем, и тогда, как и сейчас, Адам понимал, что облик не настоящий. Адам мог видеть сквозь него, а это… Наводило на размышления.</p>
<p>— Не называю тебя сыном, — продолжил Люцифер. — Поскольку это не так. Тебе пора узнать правду. Прости, что долго от тебя скрывал.</p>
<p>— Чего ты хочешь? — спокойно спросил Адам.</p>
<p>— Дать нам всем второй шанс.</p>
<p>Адам откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. Страха не было.</p>
<p>— Рассказывай, — потребовал Адам.</p>
<p>Где-то в доме зазвонил телефон, но на него никто не обратил внимания.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Не отвечает, — сказал Кроули.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль кивнул. Этого и следовало ожидать.</p>
<p>
  <b>Тадфилд, 2038-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Адам проверил телефон — скорее механически, чем осознанно. Несколько звонков из редакции, сообщение от информатора, звонки, ещё звонки и видеосообщение от Кроули. Смотреть и отвечать Адам никому не стал.</p>
<p>Какое-то время он раздумывал, прежде чем решился — и подозвал к себе Пёсика. Тот подбежал, виляя хвостом, принёс в зубах резиновую косточку. Адам погладил его по голове. Ещё раз вздохнул. И отдал мысленный приказ.</p>
<p>Пёсик жалобно заскулил, но этот звук почти мгновенно сменился торжествующим рычанием. В теле его что-то захрустело, и вот, словно порвав временную жалкую форму, перед Адамом появился настоящий монстр с огромной пастью и красными глазами. И Адам засмеялся. Как же просто! Люцифер не забирал дарованную Адаму силу. Ключом был пёс — пусть изменённый, он оставался адской тварью и всё это время носил в себе, словно аккумулятор, запертую силу Антихриста.</p>
<p>— Начнём, — сказал Адам.</p>
<p>
  <b>Ад, 2039-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Люцифер рассматривал проекцию Земли. Не зря ведь даже люди считают, что лучшая победа — та, что получена без единого выстрела, и Адам не разочаровал — принёс победу именно так.</p>
<p>Ну, строго говоря, одна-другая сотня тысяч погибших была, но это мелочь по сравнению со всеми масштабами. Сейчас, спустя всего год, Земля была поделена на резервации. От взмаха руки Люцифера на проекции появились эти участки, окрашенные в чёрный и белый цвета. Чёрные — территории, контролируемые демонами, белые — «ангелами». Адам не желал войны и, вернув обратно свою силу, организовал переговоры. В результате все получили, что хотели. Адам — мир и порядок, люди — право выбора, Люцифер — всех их вместе. </p>
<p>Люди желали разного. Одни — гордиться своей праведностью и получать небесное блаженство, другие же предпочитали плотские удовольствия и наслаждение пороками. Но первые нередко разочаровывались, считали, что блаженства никакого нет, а гордость не стоит того, и перебегали к демонам, которые были рады предложить все земные удовольствия. А те, кто выбрал тьму, могли, насытившись сексом и выпивкой, начать бояться Ада и перебегали в стан светлых. Обе стороны радостно приветствовали перебежчиков и обещали им мгновенное прощение. Люцифер был доволен, так как люди, выбирая сторону, неизменно выбирали его. Люди, отмеченные чёрными печатями на руках или же золотыми — на лбу, равномерно распределялись по земной поверхности. Кроме тех несчастных, которые ушли в подполье, ведь за отказ присоединиться к любой из сторон следовала смерть.</p>
<p>Конечно, год назад была вероятность, что Адам опознает в явившихся на переговоры ангелах подделки — но для подобных случаев и затевался особый отряд с их сохранившейся духовной внешностью, с божественным золотом и с уверенностью, что крылья ангелам не обязательны. Отличная идея всё-таки. В память о ней можно будет даже смягчить приговор Кроули и Азирафаэлю — убить их сразу. </p>
<p>Кстати, а где они? Люцифер нахмурился, приглядываясь.</p>
<p>
  <b>Рим, 2039-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Уверен, что мы справимся? — спросил Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Нет, — ответил Кроули, — но нужно попытаться. Люди должны хотя бы знать, что настоящих ангелов тут нет.</p>
<p>— И что они будут делать с этим знанием? Всё так быстро произошло. Несогласным сейчас и спрятаться негде.</p>
<p>— Некоторым мы помогаем.</p>
<p>— Мы сами должны прятаться. И… Кроули, признаюсь — я считаю, что нас ещё не обнаружили только потому, что Люцифер был слишком занят, радуясь успехам Адама.</p>
<p>— Адам нас хоть выслушал.</p>
<p>— Да. И сказал, что даже если мы не врём, и ангелы не настоящие, это ничего не меняет. На Земле нет войн, побеждены болезни, голода тоже нет — по крайней мере, для тех, кто согласен с новым порядком. Его всё устраивает. А был таким милым ребёнком!</p>
<p>— Если бы мы рассказали ему раньше. Как думаешь, это помогло бы?</p>
<p>— Ну, мы хотели как лучше.</p>
<p>— А получилось как всегда?</p>
<p>Азирафаэль развёл руками.</p>
<p>— Потому мы должны попытаться, — сказал Кроули. — Сейчас повсюду установлены эти экраны, половина транслирует речи Гавриила, вторая половина — Вельзевул. Сумеем взломать сеть — люди услышат правду. Мы обязаны сделать хотя бы это. Иногда лучше умереть, чем жить в обмане.</p>
<p>— Давай уже. Хакер.</p>
<p>— О, ты выучил новое слово?</p>
<p>Азирафель не успел ответить, когда Кроули вытолкнул его под включенную камеру.</p>
<p>— Есть!</p>
<p>Экраны замерцали, изображения на них пошли рябью — и сменились лицом Азирафаэля.</p>
<p>Тот откашлялся.</p>
<p>— У нас всего пара минут! — прикрикнул Кроули.</p>
<p>— Ах да… Хочу представиться. Меня зовут Азирафаэль. Когда-то я был ангелом. </p>
<p>
  <b>Ад, 2039-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Люцифер скривился от досады. Только он собрался проявить милосердие, как эти двое опять пытаются ему мешать. Глупая попытка, конечно, но её следует засчитать.</p>
<p>
  <b>Лондон, 2039-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Адам Янг, правитель Земли, жил так же скромно, как и до возвращения статуса Антихриста. В его доме мало что изменилось — да и зачем? Его действительно заботила судьба мира, а не личная выгода, когда он согласился на эту авантюру. А ведь было трудно! Адам не один месяц потратил на планирование: общие правила, права сторон, легитимность переходов с одной стороны на другую, дисциплинарные меры (без них никак). Конечно, не будь у Адама готовых наработок, которыми он развлекался в то время, когда считал силу потерянной безвозвратно, планировать пришлось бы гораздо дольше. Да, это не занятия друзьям, как в детстве, сочинять. Тут судьба всего мира была на кону. Но Адам справился, виртуозно избежал подводных камней, доработал кое-что в процессе запуска — и сейчас мог наконец отдохнуть. </p>
<p>Адам улыбнулся, припоминая, как давние знакомые — Азирафель и Кроули — явились к нему просвещать, что ангелы-то — ненастоящие. Подумать только, ужас какой! Последнюю фразу Адам мысленно произнёс голосом Азирафаэля. </p>
<p>Какая разница, кто там кем был раньше? Главное — то, что есть сейчас: гармония и порядок, равновесие. И мир уничтожать никто не собирается. А Люцифер… Что ж, куда идут души после физической смерти, Адама не волновало. В конце концов, право свободного выбора у людей никто не отнимал. Так Адам тем двоим и объяснил, прежде чем выпроводить их вон. Уничтожать в память о прежней помощи не стал, а мог бы.</p>
<p> — Ты иногда бываешь слишком мягким, — сказал Люцифер, появившись у Адама за спиной.</p>
<p>Тот вздрогнул и обернулся:</p>
<p>— Не смей подкрадываться!</p>
<p>Люцифер отступил и выставил ладони перед собой, будто в знак капитуляции.</p>
<p>— Прости, не хотел тебя напугать. Но твои давние знакомые чудят. </p>
<p>Люцифер взглянул на выключенный телевизор, и тот, послушно засветившись, стал показывать площади разных городов: Вена, Стокгольм, Милан, Рим… Везде — экраны, перед которыми толпы людей. Но вместо привычных лозунгов и рекламы…</p>
<p>— Вот сволочи! — вспыхнул Адам. </p>
<p>— Не уничтожай их, — мягко попросил Люцифер. — Просто вели развоплотить. </p>
<p>— А не слишком ты мягкий? — вернул шпильку Адам.</p>
<p>Люцифер улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— О, поверь, совсем нет. Ты скоро убедишься, если сделаешь, как я прошу. </p>
<p>— Пусть будет так, — сказал Адам.</p>
<p>
  <b>2039-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>Азирафаэль как раз закончил свой рассказ, когда к нему в кадр втолкнули Кроули. Затем прозвучало два выстрела. Камера сместилась, теперь экраны транслировали два тела с пробитыми головами и пол, залитый кровью.</p>
<p>Надпись «Так будет с каждым, кто клевещет на мировой порядок» поползла вверху экранов.</p>
<p>Люди растерянно переглядывались. Впрочем, большинство поспешили вернуться в привычный ритм жизни — это было удобно и приятно, да и увиденное скорее пугало, чем воодушевляло.</p>
<p>
  <b>Ад, 2039-й год от Рождества Христова</b>
</p>
<p>— Что значит «нигде нет»? Я не велел уничтожать, только развоплотить! — бушевал Люцифер. — Я точно знаю, Адам так и сделал! И где...</p>
<p>Что-то было не так. С Земли передавали, что сообщение о «третьей стороне» подействовало на людей сильнее, чем ожидалось, кое-где начались бунты. </p>
<p>Карта вероятностей вспыхнула и загорелась. Люцифер посмотрел на неё и вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Всё было правильно. Просто так непривычно после долгого ожидания.</p>
<p>— Это Ты, наконец, решил явиться?</p>
<p>Бог никогда ему не отвечал, и этот раз не стал исключением.</p>
<p>
  <b>И было так</b>
</p>
<p>Азирафаэль открыл глаза и огляделся по сторонам. Нашёл взглядом Кроули и облегчённо вздохнул. Если бы их разлучили, это было бы ужасно.</p>
<p>Вокруг них сейчас был только свет. Но не тот мёртвый и унылый, что на фальшивых Небесах, а чистый и уютный. Белые крылья Азирафаэля в этом сиянии почти терялись. А крылья Кроули… Они были словно космическая пустота, сквозь которую просвечивались яркие звёзды. Когда крылья меняли положение, звёзды за ними тоже менялись.</p>
<p>— У Тебя странное чувство юмора, — сказал Кроули, оглядев себя.</p>
<p>И Бог ответил:</p>
<p>— А мне нравится.</p>
<p>Где-то вне времени и пространства уже разгоралась Великая Битва. Новой Земле и новому Небу скоро предстояло появиться на свет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>